Slaves
by Calamol
Summary: Robin and Raven made a bet. And Robin always wins. Where could this end up?
1. Bring It On

**Slaves  
13/3/06 (edited on 2/6/06)  
Disclaimer: Teen titans aren't mine. Characters very OOC. May contain OC's.  
Read, Enjoy, Review. Please?**

December. I'll make her happy. I swear it.

"I can make you happy Raven. And I will." I said steady as my shaky voice could ever be.

I know Cyborg could make her happy. Maybe even Beastboy. Starfire well, not sure. But could I make her happy? Heck no. I have no idea of what I'm doing or saying. Its like my arrogance is not connected to my mind.

But once I said it. I will do it.

Just Because, I can and I'm not afraid to.

"You? Me, happy?" Raven laughed mockingly. "Sure Robin...I believe you." I frowned. Just a bit. "Well, I would make a little wager on this. But since you already know my intentions, it would be unfair..."I was hinting off. Suddenly. I was so confident I could make the dark girl happy.

"Well, tell you what." Raven muttered. "I'm only doing this because I promised the Titans to deflate your swelling and over bloated ego. "You make me happy. I promise you I will not lie or act as if I am not if you miraculously make me happy." She said with disbelief I could make her happy.

"Oh, ok. Wait, is my ego really that big? Cos I kinda thought-" I was cut off by a black pillow swallowed up by Raven's aura whacked playfully onto my head, "So..Start today at twelve. I have how many hours?"

Raven gasped for air and wheezed noisily. I was about to whack her back to get whatever she was choking on out.

I learnt later she was choking on her herbal tea.

"How many hours?" She asked mocking me in a condescending tone. "Your going to need days!"

I scowled unhappily. The girl was grinding my nerves and only Beastboy'slove for tofu and Starfire's pudding was suppose to do that. But I twisted my face into a pondering look. "So, 2 days?"  
She quirked a brow.

That said it all.

"3?"

A quirked eyebrow and a twisted to the side scrunched up lip. She looked, cute. For some reason beyond my understanding. Haha, I could have laughed then. Her lips were so scrunched up and it looked like heaven sent, I could maybe just steal a quick ki-. Oh wait...nonononononono NO! Hormones. Getting out of control. But then again she is beautiful, I could maybe just- NO! Yeah. Uh. Well. I'm going to take a cold shower after this.

"4?"

A caustic laugh. Not many people can make caustic laughs.One of the many uncountable talents I admire in the hooded girl.

"5?"

She glanced at me irritably. "I'll just save you the time Boy Blunder-"

I smirked, "You used caps for Blunder. So, does that-"

I swear I could see a cartoon nerve throb on her forehead. "No!" She raged.

"Okokok, touchy!" I said backing off.

"12 days Robin." She finished.

"12? Wouldn't that be the Christmas? I asked cynically.

"Gee! I wonder how I could miss that when theres so many FRICKEN lights up!" She bellowed, clearly annoyed. I eyed the living room. Yes it was covered with lights and one heck of a christmas tree was towering above me. To put it simply, its 10 feet tall.

And I could tell all the Christmas decorations were driving Raven to the brink of insanity. I mean. Why else would she agree to this? And the least to play fair? Maybe by just one slight chance Raven would like- Nah. I must be delirious. But maybe just maybe she might when I'm done with her.

I like this girl. And maybe just maybe. She might... never mind.

"Okay, twelve days it is.When I win, what do I get?" I asked innocently. To add up with that. I pouted placing my hands behind my back. "A good slap Boy blunder! Your too cocky for words." Raven snapped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I retorted. "Take it however you want it Grayson." Raven mumured.  
I shrugged. "So, okay. To make this very fair, to you. What is the most you would give me?"

"A slave for as long as Christmas lasts?" She joked. She was about to snort to that comment before she could I said: "I think that would be fair."

"But I-I-I-I...Wait. No! I was just-"Raven stuttered in panicky fustration.

"Joking Raven?" I mocked. "Well I have no sense of humour so I'll take that as seriously as I can possibly get." I pushed her chin up with a finger smilling with arrogance, looking her into the eye.

But Raven was one who would recover quickly.

My beautiful dark goddess rolled her eyes. "If you must Robin. I doubt that you will even fufill your task." Raven said quietly and doubtfully. She knows what she was getting into but why was she letting me?

"You mean win?"

"If your vocabulary is only so few. Then yes. Win." Raven spat back. I admit. Her comebacks are quite comparable to mine.

"Whatever, the matter is, I will win and for the twelve days of Christmas, I will have you as my slave." I said smirking to myself. That earned two narrowed in confusion brows from Raven. "C-Christmas...L-last for ...Twelve days?" She asked.

"Yes!" I laughed. "You sure you know what your doing Raven? Maybe I could have Christmas in july-"

Raven shot her death O glare at me. "As long as Christmas last. 12 days as your slave Boy Blunder, if you win."But I refuse to shrink in any way she wanted me to. I just smirked conceitedly rocking my head back and fourth to the music blasting in my ear.

"I'ld like to see whos smirking once wer're done with this juvenile competetion."Raven muttered.

"My word is law Raven, and this is not juvenile. Its merely..."I waved her hands in search of the word for it. "Immature?"

She breathed anger through her nose. "You wont win Robin. You wont win."Raven said with an evil laugh. "Oh and before I forget Robin, If you dont make me happy. Well. Lets say, I have you at my will for as long as I want."

Then again.

Maybe I'm the one that does not know what I'm getting into.


	2. Do you know, like, what he did to me?

**Author's note: Okay this is kinda based on one thing only so dont mind this chapter. (edited)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin stood there looking at the roses on the shelves.  
_'Too damp.' _Throwing it aside he looked at the others. _' Too dry!'_

He picked up a wine shade of red rose and sniffed it. '_Perfect'_ He looked over and saw numbers of beautiful red roses just as pretty and nice smelling. He embraced the aroma as he carefully picked them up, avoiding all the thorns.

And then he realised...

_'Red roses stands for love!'_

And then he thought...

_'I already knew that but why did I not think of that before!'_

And then he gasped...

_'I like Raven?'_

And then he laughed...

_'Absent mindedness'_

He sauntered over to the shelf overwhelming withyellow roses. They were so bright and cheery...

_'Raven would kill me...'_

But nevertheless, after careful examination by the master of deductions, the Boy Wonder himself...Checked every spot and picked out a dozen perfect yellow roses.

"Ouch!" He yelps out in pain as he pricked himself. "Gah!" He noticed his finger dripping with red blood (Okay, what did you expect...blue blood?).

He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wrapped it round the bleeding finger. Walking over to the counter, Robin noticed all the people staring at him. _'Thats right people, Dick Grayson in the flesh!' _He mused to himself.

He watched the number of people point and whisper at his hair. His trained hearing picked up most of what they were gossiping about.

"Doesn't adolescents know anything about orginality anymore? Thats excatly like Robin, the Boy Wonder's hairstyle!" A grandfather with flesh clinging loosely on his bones, wearing a white polo shirt and brown pants whispered to his granddaughter

"Yeah! He's not Robin. Robin isn't that handsome." The girl giggled.

_'Even the six year olds love me...'_

"I agree." The grandfather nodded. "But nontheless, he should learn about creativity.

_'Oh yeah, I'm a total copy cat.'_

"Lets get these sunflowers for mummy and go buy something to eat later."The blonde hair girl chimed happily

"Of course." The grandfather smiled.

This somehow strange but pleasant scene Robin just saw gave him a nice tingling feeling down his spine. He rested his arm against the counter and heaved a contented sigh.

He reached a hand over and toyed with the little tag on a sack of marbles. _'Raven would love these roses...' _He allowed himself to drift off to his ecstacy filled dream land and hummed the lyrics of some song he heard on his I pod he had heard earlier.

Even though he didn't realise it, whilst trying to make Raven happy, he felt pretty good himself. When he had completely let his brain turn into a muddy gloop of mushmush, the sales girl called out "Sir...Sir...em.."

"Yes?" Her perked upright, bolting out of his sweet day dreams. "Are you buying that?" She beemed, motioning to the net of dark silver marbles which he was playing with.

He let out a deep chuckle and pulled it out of its place and dropped it gently onto the counter. "Well, okay. Since you asked so nicely." He flashed a wimsonsmile at the teenager.

She cupped her mouth and giggled with a deep redblush. "Sixty dollars and twenty five cents."

"Trick me into buying the marbles and then make me pay through my nose?" He said leaning down his head to her level in the most unbashful way as ever.

"I dont know... how about you treat me to dinner and I'll let this slip..." She flirted wildly and reached her hand out for him to take it.

Smoothly, Robin extended his hand out. The girl shut her eyes, waiting for his hands to race against hers but instead, she felt a rough texture of paper and cold metal.

She opened her eyes, upset and angry that it was a fifty dollar note, a ten dollar note and two coins.

Robin leaned in and whispered: "You shouldn't be flirting with customers, what would your boss think of you?"

She gasped and an angry expression strained against her face. "By the way," He whispered, "I'm taken."

"But yellow flowers meants friendship!" She protested with an ugly pout on her face.

"I know, I'm _taken_ by that _friendship_." Robin said as his hands slid over to the flowers and marbles.

"Good day." He said saluting to her casually. "Argh!" She fumed, she pulled out her cell phone and practically screamed when the cal - _lee_ answered, "Do you know what happened to me? There was like, this like, really cute guy but he was like, so totally mean to me. He was like - ..."

* * *

After changing out of his civies, Robin took the roses and left the room, smiling like an idiot. 

He walked into the living room,and unsuprisingly, Raven was on the floor reading, Cyborg and Beastboy playing the game station, Starfire...that was strange, she was not present.

He walked towards the sitting Raven and looked down with a disturbing beem - in Raven's opinion- with the flowers behind his back.

"These are for you." Robin smirked as he pulled them from behind his back.

Once seeing the flowers, Raven had trouble keeping a straight face. She tried to quirk up a brow in some success. "Thanks?" She deadpanned.

Robin frowned but recovered quickly and smirked. "Dont you like them?"

"Yeah." Raven said letting her hard to get act slip a little. But once noticing this, she raised her chin up, daring him to say more. She suddenly recalled making that bet just an hour earlier ago and this was his first attempt?

'_Pathetic...' _She kidded herself.

She got up and slammed the book shut and stared at him."You cant buy happiness Robin, no one told you that?" She said, catching the attention of Beastboy and Cyborg.

The room was silent as Raven stalked off and slammed the sliding doors loudly.

The Titans did not move a muscle at that time, the silence continued as they stared at the spot Raven used to be in.Then, after a minute, the door whooshed open, Raven walked briskly into the room, reached for the flowers, took it, smelt it, and left.


End file.
